Pretty Sailor Soldier : Chaos' Revenge
by SailorGoddessofHarmony
Summary: Chaos is back powerful than ever. It has taken over Galaxia's daughters, Icily & Katrina. Katrina still has good inside of her still. Two new sailors. New pairings. New enemies. Plz R&R!
1. Same enemies? Bring back old friends!

**Author's note : **Hello everyone. I'm back with a whole different story. Don't mind the other one I wrote. Anyways, I really hope you like this one. **Please read and review! **This story takes place a year or so after Stars. Hope you like it! ^.^ I do not own these Sailor Moon characters. I really wish I did! I did, however, make up Sailor Snow and I hope you like her! Another thing, I give credit to some people on the message boards that I've been going to for making up the name Sailor Ice. Thank you guys! 

–_Italics_ means someone is thinking. 

*-- this means that it's the end of the chapter

-- this means that it is taking place somewhere else or the next day something like that…

**Story Summary** **:** Galaxia's daughters are following her footsteps, Icily mostly. Icily's plan to destroy the sailor senshi is working. Her twin sister Katrina needs to follow it or else Icily will kill her. She makes really good friends with Usagi and the others; little does she know that they are the sailor scouts. She later finds out that they are the sailor senshi…will this change everything? She does fall in love with Seiya and Seiya falls in love with her…now that he finds out about her plan will he still feel the same way? Will Katrina still follow the plan? Find out! Please R&R and please no flames! Thank you! ^.^

**Chapter Title : **Same enemies? Bring back old friends!

--

The woman opened her coal black eyes slowly. If you could look really closely, you could see a little red in them. She sat up in her silver throne and looked ahead of her. Dead silence filled the air. She crossed one of her long, tan legs and fixed her shiny, gold crown. Her dark black dress matched her tiny lips and nails.  She bit her tongue slightly as she made her left hand into a ball and leaned her head against it. She snapped her soft fingers with her free hand.

                "Katrina!" she yelled.

A young woman with brownish red hair stepped forward and bowed. "Yes, Icily?" she spoke softly. Her crystal eyes lay on the ground not looking up until she was told to. Icily smiled a bit. Katrina could feel her smile from where she was standing. Her dark blue eyes met Icily's coal ones. She quickly looked back down.

                "I have finished thinking up my plan," Icily informed Katrina. She stood up from her throne and pointed at herself. Katrina, still bowing, knew what was coming next. She could already hear in her mind what Icily was going to say to her.

                "For me to rule the whole galaxy," She shouted and flipped her wavy burgundy hair that reached just a few inches below her shoulder blades. Katrina stood up and looked at the excited look that her twin sister had.

                "You are following mother's footsteps, aren't you?" she said, looking at a family portrait on the side of her. Icily followed Katrina's eyes and glanced at the same portrait. They both stared at their mother for quite a while. She wore a strong gold suit that almost looked like a sailor fuku. Her thin lips almost curved into a smile as she stared straight ahead with her two daughters below doing the same thing. Blonde, with dark red coloring at the bottom, hair waved down until the tips met her ankles. Their mother looked beautiful in the portrait, along with her gorgeous daughters.

Katrina brushed her bangs away from her eyes and turned back to her sister. "Are we going to find the Snow Princess this time?" she asked.

Icily looked at her younger sister quickly. "We have to," she walked over to the brown haired girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "We first have to find the Crystals, don't we?" she smiled slyly.

                "Yes, we do," Katrina, sighed with a boring tone in her voice. Icily noticed her tone and lost her patience.

                "Don't give me that tone! You know I don't like it!" she yelled.

                "You sound just like mother when you do that," Katrina said.

Icily, offended, gripped Katrina's shoulder tightly. "Don't ever say that to me! I'm nothing like Galaxia! She was weak and gave up to easily. She gave up on us!"

                "Don't call her Galaxia! Call her mother! She's your mother! Our mother!" Katrina yelled at her, knowing that the Chaos was talking from Icily's body. Icily loosened her grip and sighed.

                "You know that was Chaos talking, right?" she said in a quieter tone.

Katrina nodded slowly.

                "And you know it's coming after you too, right?"

Katrina nodded again. "It already has but, not all the way," Her eyes shot up bright red. "I still have some good in me left, Icily!"

Icily chuckled and let go of Katrina's shoulder. "Well then, you better watch out. Anyways, let's get back to my plan," she said and sat back down on her high, silver throne. She waved her hands around and a black sphere appeared between her hands. Icily smiled inside.

                "What is it?" Katrina asked, walking up slowly to it.

                "This is Earth; a planet that I will be taking over once I find the Snow Princess along with the Crystals,"

                "Earth? I read about this planet. I thought it was blue and beautiful," Katrina said, examining the black sphere.

Icily laughed. "Don't be silly, Earth will look like this once I take it over. It won't be beautiful any longer," she said. "The Crystals will be found here as well as the Snow Princess. I need you to go down there and find all the seven Crystals so we can find the Snow Princess. Are you up for it?" Icily slapped her hands together, leaving black and red mist around her.

Katrina didn't respond for a while. She finally sighed and spoke, "Whatever,"

                "You know how the Crystals look like, right?" her sister asked.

Katrina flipped her shoulder blade brown reddish lengthen hair and crossed her arms. "Yes,"

                "Good, now go. Oh and…" she stopped and looked at her sister's clothing.

                "What is it?" Katrina asked.

Icily faked a smile. "You better change your clothes,"

Katrina was shocked. She looked down at her dark blue one shoulder dress that fell upon her white, snow high-heeled shoes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

                "Katrina, people on Earth will be suspicious of you once you arrive. You better change into something else,"

                "Fine, why don't I just change into my sailor fuku?" Katrina said, rolling her eyes.

Icily could feel Chaos in her body. "Damn it Katrina! Don't give me those looks and tones. I've had it!"

Katrina turned around to face her sister, holding her brooch close to her. Icily had a mean, cold look on her face. "Get to Earth now," she demanded. Katrina changed into dark jeans and a red shirt as quickly as she could and left.

                "Dark Ice and Snow Kingdom open your black gates wide for I shall leave the Queen Icily's dark planet!"

A strong, dark voice filled the room. "Where to?"

Katrina looked down at the blue planet she was heading to. "Earth, mighty star."

--

A blurred figure stepped out in the middle. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. The figure was visible now but her face had a shadow look on it. The beautiful woman's happy face turned into a sad, lonely expression. Suddenly, a coat of darkness spread through the atmosphere. A dark silence flowed through the galaxy as everything froze. Out of nowhere, a bright light shone in the distance. The same beautiful woman was holding it between her hands. The light died as soon as Earth turned pitch black. A faint scream was heard as the shadow of a tall figure floated in the middle of the galaxy and smiled evilly. Rei woke up in a cold sweat. She turned to her white and red alarm clock; which read 11:04 pm. _What was that weird dream? _She thought to herself. She touched her gentle head; she was having a terrible headache. She turned her head to the burning fire in her fireplace. She shivered at the thought of her dream. The yellow blankets warmed her up immediately as she pulled them closer to her. She soon fell fast asleep and woke up early the next morning.

                "Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled, looking her tall, dark haired best friend.

Rei snapped out of her gaze. "What? What's the matter?"

                "Rei-chan, are you all right?" Makoto asked with a concerned tone.

                "Hai, I think so," she said as she yawned.

                "Did you get any sleep last night?" Minako asked, sipping her vanilla shake. The five girls were sitting in a booth at the Crown. Ami and Rei shared fries, Minako had a shake, Usagi had two cheeseburgers with a cola and Makoto drank her own cola.

                "Yeah, sort of. I kind of had this weird dream…" she said and looked down at her hands.

                "Weird dream? What was it about?" Makoto said, stealing one of Rei and Ami's ketchup dipped fries.

                "I'm not sure, it really terrified me when I woke up. I'm planning on doing a reading once I get to the temple," Rei said. She turned to her left side and looked up at the sky through the clear, glass window. "There was a strong darkness that filled up the whole Earth. I saw two different figures; one good and another evil."

Ami looked up from her book and grabbed a fry. "It sounds like a new enemy or something,"

                "You may be right," a voice said behind them. The five friends turned around to see Setsuna in her light purple suit standing near the entrance. Her dark green hair bounced as she slowly walked towards their booth.

                "Setsuna! Long time no see!" Usagi said, smiling.

Setsuna returned the smile but then suddenly it faded. "I feel powerful energy nearby. It feels like a new enemy is waiting. Haruka and Michiru are feeling massive waves also. We feel something terrible will happen anytime soon,"

Ami closed her book and placed it inside her black briefcase. "Setsuna-chan, Rei-chan just had a dream last night about the Earth being covered with darkness,"

Setsuna turned to Rei. "Is that so?"

                "Hai," Rei said softly. She suddenly stood up. "We should have a meeting tonight! This might be something important! We'll contact the rest of the senshi and tell them to meet at my house around 7o' clock. We could talk about this new feeling,"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Hai!"

--

                "Princess? Is there something wrong?" Star Healer asked her red haired princess.

                "I…I'm not sure," she responded. "I am feeling a negative force somewhere in the galaxy,"

                "A new enemy possibly?" Star Maker said, bowing to her princess.

Princess Kakyuu stood up with both of her fists locked together. "Hai, possibly Maker," She walked towards a window and looked down at a beautiful blue planet. "It seems that it will attack Earth again," their princess said with a sad look on her face. Star Fighter looked down at the tile floor, shocked.

                "Odango…" she murmured.

Princess Kakyuu turned to her Starlights. "You must help Sailor Moon and the other scouts fight this new enemy,"

                "But Princess, who will protect y—" Star Healer started to say but stopped once her princess held up her hand.

                "That doesn't matter right now. Please go now, go protect Earth once again," she smiled.

The Starlights couldn't argue against their Princess. "Hai," they said.

                "Good luck my stars!"

Three beams of lights, one red another green and purple, flew through the galaxy and into Earth.

--

Katrina took off her sunglasses as she looked up at a two story blue house.

                "Beautiful, this will have to do," she said and walked into the house. She walked up the stairs and picked a room to sleep in. She picked the darkest room in the house. There was a bed already made for her and a mirror on the right side wall. Katrina sighed and sat on her bed. "I hope I can find the Crystals in this planet. If not, Icily won't be too happy. She'll yell more than she needs to," She suddenly took out an old picture of her and her sister, smiling at the camera. _What ever happened to the times when she was happy? And I was happy with her? _Katrina thought to herself. She put her picture away and stared out the little window near the mirror. "I wonder if I will make a friend…I don't want to feel lonely anymore," she whispered as her eyes became a bit teary. She shook her head, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

                "What do you think it is?" Minako whispered softly to Ami. Ami was concentrating on what Rei was chanting during her reading with the fire. She looked down at her hands.

                "I don't know, I'm just hoping that it's not a new enemy of some sort," she said, looking back at the fire. It started to change funny colors and a big explosion after that. Minako and Ami gasped at the sight. Rei jumped back, snapping out of her trance. "What was that!?"

The two girls rushed to Rei's side. "Did you see anything? Are you okay?"

Rei looked up from the fire. "Hai, I'm fine but I don't think my fire is," She put on a frown. "I didn't get a clear picture. I just saw darkness and shadow figures,"

Usagi and Makoto ran from where they were, hearing the explosion. "What happened!?" they both said, out of breath.

The girls went back to Rei's house waiting for the outer senshi's arrival. Ami turned to Rei's grandfather clock in the corner of her living room; it read 6:01. Silence filled the house. Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted in the front yard. Mamoru was in Rei's kitchen when this happened and rushed to the girls. "What was that!?" he said. All of them rushed outside, finding gray smog everywhere. Mamoru held Usagi tight making sure they wouldn't get separated. Rei covered her mouth and started coughing. Ami waved her hands around trying to clear the smog so that she can see.

                "Baka Yaten! It was only a tree! You didn't have to put all your strength and blast it off with your attack!" a familiar voice yelled.

                "Well, gomen Seiya! We got to be more cautious, knowing that a new enemy could come out any second!" another familiar voice yelled back.

                "But it's a tree for Pete's sake!"

                "Guys! STOP fighting! It's getting ridiculous!" a different, yet familiar voice said.

Minako's crystal blue eyes grew wide at the sight of a short silver haired man in his late teens walk up from the smog. He brushed off some leaves from his dark blue Juuban High School uniform and flipped his bangs back. She was nearly jumping as she ran towards her pop star. "Yaten!" she screamed. Her light blue dress bounced and her red bow almost fell off as she flew in Yaten's arms. They both crashed down onto the hard cement ground, leaving the rest of the group laughing crazy.

                "Minako-chan! You're…c…choking m…me!" he said, trying to suck the air around him.

                "Gomen Yaten! I've missed you so!" she said attacking him with hugs and kisses.

The smog finally cleared as two more male figures popped up. They were also wearing blue Juuban High School uniforms. A tall brown haired guy stepped in front of Ami. "Hello Ami-chan," he said, handing her a book. "I never got the chance to give you this, it's the book about stars. I hope you like it,"

Ami blushed a little. "Thank you Taiki-chan!" she said and leaned against his chest.

                "Odango…" the last male figure spoke. His long jet-black hair ponytail bounced along his back as he stepped forward greeting everyone.

                "Seiya? Is that really you!?" Usagi exclaimed. His face was visible now.

                "What do you think?" he smiled, with one hand in his pocket. His smile kind of faded as he saw Mamoru holding Usagi by her waist.

                "Seiya! You're back!" Usagi's face lit up.

                "But, why?" Rei said.

The Three Lights looked at their longtime friends. "Princess sent us here. She said to help you to protect the Earth from a new evil," Taiki stated.

                "Hai, also we missed all of you! But as a duty of a sailor senshi we must fight and protect!" Seiya said.

Yaten nodded his green eyes sparkling. Minako was now putting an arm over his shoulders, which Yaten doesn't mind.

Makoto spoke this time. "Rei-chan has been having dreams about possibly a new evil. She just had a reading back at the temple. Something went wrong…"

                "Like what?" Seiya asked.

                "Everything was black and all I could see was a blurry vision of two figures," Rei said, remembering the explosion and her dream.

Mamoru let go of Usagi. "We should go inside and discuss this in there,"

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Mamoru inside. The Three Lights grabbed their bags and took them inside.

Rei went into her kitchen and fixed up some snacks. Makoto, following her, helped her out. The rest plopped down on the couch. Mamoru sat next to Usagi with his arm on top of the couch. Ami and Minako sat down on the red carpet and the Three Lights sat on the couch across from Mamoru and Usagi. Everything was pretty much silent until Usagi broke the ice.

                "How's your princess?" she asked.

The Starlights looked at each other and nodded. "Good, I guess,"

The doorbell suddenly rings. Usagi gets up to answer it. "Who is it?" Usagi asked as she held the locks to Rei's gray door.

                "It's us, Kitten," Haruka answered. Usagi put on a smile and opened the door slowly. Haruka wore a yellow suit with a black shirt underneath. Michiru, standing next to her, is wearing a gorgeous pink and red dress. Setsuna stands there with worry in her eyes wears a dark red suit with a big dark green bow to match her hair. Hotaru wore a purple dress that flows to her small knees, which buttons up from the back. "Hi Usagi-chan!" she chirps. Usagi moves out of the way and lets them inside. Haruka makes her way to the living room and greets everyone. She stops walking when she sees her enemy, Seiya. A cold look is exchanged from one another. "YOU!" she blasted.

                "Haruka, please have a seat," Usagi said, pulling up a chair from the kitchen.

                "Hai," she responded, still looking at Seiya.

--

                "Hai, this is Katrina speaking," Katrina said whipping out her new communicator. Her hands ran through the sign of her snow planet in the corner and back to pressing the white buttons. Icily's face showed up in the little screen.

                "You got it to work. Very good, Katrina," she said. "I found out that we're not the only ones that are sailor senshi,"

Katrina's eyes grew very wide. "NANI? What are you talking about?"

                "There are lots of sailors still out there protecting their own planets. They're just protecting the big one, Earth. I have a feeling that they will get in our way. We need to get rid of them!"

                "I don't want to hurt anybody Icily!"

                "That's too damn bad because you are going to listen to me!" Icily shot back.

Katrina could feel Chaos rising inside of her. She gasped at the feeling. Icily noticed the pain she was feeling and smiled. "Chaos is developing inside of you twin sis! One day it's going to grow big as mine and you will feel it's power gaining and gaining each day!"

_I don't want this! I don't want this at all! _Katrina's mind screamed. Chaos started to talk. "What's your plan Icily? How are we going to get rid of those stupid sailor senshi?

Icily knew Chaos was talking. She just smiled while Katrina's mind went absolutely ballistic.

*--

I had to rewrite this like 3 times! How is it so far? Eep, I hope it's turning out good! The next chapter will be showing the new sailor senshi! Do you really think Katrina will destroy the sailor scouts? Will she survive with the Chaos living inside of her? Find out more in the next chapter! Please review! Thank you! ^.^

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Enemies or Allies? The appearance of Sai...

**Author's Note : **Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter to my story! Something happened to my original first chapter. I'm not sure what happened but it wouldn't show up including my profile. So I lost my reviews to this story. I had 2 so yeah. But still PLEASE read and review! No flames, thanks! This part tells how Katrina meets Usagi and the others. You also get to find out how the two new sailor senshi look like and who they are. And also, I think Seiya has met someone…? o.O Read on and find out more! I do not own Sailor Moon but I really wish I did! I did, however, make up Sailor Snow. People/friends have made up the name Sailor Ice on message boards so big thanks to them! I give mad props to Naoko Takeuchi. Without her there wouldn't be a Sailor Moon! ^.^ Enjoy!

–_Italics_ means someone is thinking. 

*-- this means that it's the end of the chapter

-- this means that it is taking place somewhere else or the next day something like that…

**Story Summary** **:** Galaxia's daughters, Icily and Katrina are following their mother's footsteps; Icily mostly. Icily's plan to destroy the sailor senshi is working. Her little sister Katrina needs to follow it or else Icily will kill her. Chaos takes over both their bodies but only half of Chaos inside Katrina's. She makes really good friends with Usagi and the others; little does she know that they are the sailor scouts. She later finds out that they are the sailor senshi…will this change everything? She does fall in love with Seiya and Seiya falls in love with her…now that he finds out about her plan will he still feel the same way? Will Katrina still follow the plan? Find out! Please R&R and please no flames! Thank you! ^.^

**Chapter Title : Enemies or Allies? The appearance of Sailor Snow & Sailor Ice!**

**--**

                "Seiya!" a short silver haired boy shouted.

Seiya turned around to face his fellow Three Lights member, Yaten. His voice interrupted Seiya's thoughts.

                "Nani?" Seiya said, annoyed.

                "Damn, Seiya how long have you been staring at the sky!? It's time to go!" Yaten said, rolling his eyes.

                "Can it you two. I won't allow anymore fighting!" Taiki said behind them. They both turned their heads to find Taiki standing there with a textbook in his face.

A sweat drop appeared on Seiya's forehead. "Taiki, how can you be reading at a time like this? Especially at the park!?"

Taiki closed his book. "Fine, let's go then," with that said he stood up and followed his other two friends. They then arrived at the Tsukino residence. Seiya climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell once or twice. A few moments later, a slim girl with crystal blue eyes and blonde odangos in her hair appeared as she opened the door slowly. Seiya looked at her with love and care in his eyes. Suddenly, a tall jet-black haired man stood behind her as she opened the door more widely. His eyes quickly turned into sadness but tried to cover it up.

                "Hi Usagi," Yaten and Taiki said.

                "Hi Odango," Seiya smiled.

The blonde girl returned the smile. "Hi guys, come on in!" she turned around. "Come on Mamo-chan, let's go get some tea for our guests," she said and wrapped her arms around his.

Seiya sighed and stepped in looking down on their floor. Yaten and Taiki followed Usagi and Mamoru into the living room and sat down. Seiya soon followed.

                "We'll be back with some tea," Usagi said. She was still clinging onto Mamoru.

                "Okay, take your time," Taiki said. With that said they turned to the kitchen and started working on the tea. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Seiya immediately stands up and yells, "Don't worry Odango, I'll get that!"

The doorbell rings once again.

                "I'm coming!" Seiya yells. He opens the door to find a beautiful young woman with aqua green wavy hair standing next to another woman with short blonde hair. Her light blue eyes met Seiya's dark ones. The woman with the aqua green hair looked at the two and sighed.

                "Haruka, Seiya please," she sighed.

Haruka quickly looked at her lover. "Gomen, Michiru," she said and blushed. Usagi raced to the door and greeted her visitors with Yaten and Taiki following.

                "Michiru! Haruka! Come on inside!" Usagi said.

Before Seiya followed everyone inside something glistened out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his side and found a light blue Frisbee sitting on the steps of Usagi's house.

                "Odango! Is this yours?" he said picking up the toy.

Usagi's eyes turned toward Seiya. She giggled a bit. "No, it's my little brother's. He's probably at the park right now. You can play with it if you want," she smiled.

                "Hai! Hey Yaten!" Seiya said, tossing the Frisbee to his short friend. "Let it fly!"

                "Come on Seiya, I don't want to play this," he groaned and set it on the floor.

                "Don't be like that! Just throw the damn thing!" Seiya said backing up.

The others laughed at them. "Yeah come on Yaten! Throw it!"

                "Make it hit Seiya…" Haruka murmured to herself.

Yaten sighed, lifted up his arms and threw. It spun around and over Seiya's head. He ran backwards and into the sidewalk.

                "I got it! I got it!! I GOT—" Seiya's voice stopped as he crashed into a young girl.

                "AHHH!" she screamed.

The others came running to the two and burst into laughter. There was Seiya lying on top of the girl he crashed into with wide eyes. Her eyes were shut tight but reopened to find out what happened. They're dark blue eyes met each other and seemed to stay like that for eternity. He couldn't keep his eyes off her for that moment. _Beautiful…_his mind said.

                "Hey Seiya, are you going to lay on top of her all day?" Yaten said, practically laughing on the floor.

Seiya turned different shades of red so did the young girl. He quickly got off her and helped her up. "Shut up Yaten!!" he yelled feeling embarrassed.

Yaten ignored Seiya's comment and laughed some more making the others laugh with him. Usagi turned her thoughts to the young girl that he ran into. She looked up at a beautiful medium size teen with brow reddish hair and dark blue eyes. She flashed a smile and put her hand out. "I'm Usagi!"

The girl stuck out a hand, her face still red as a cherry. "I'm Katrina,"

Usagi's smile widened as she turned to Seiya who was still quite embarrassed about what just happened. "This is Haruka, Michiru, Mamoru, Yaten and Taiki," she said, going around her friends.

Yaten suddenly spoke up. "And I bet you already know Seiya," he said, snickering while holding his sides. Katrina just smiled sweetly. 

                "It's nice to meet you all," she said. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to her right and saw Seiya staring at her. He blushed a little once she gave him a smile.

                "Would you like to join us with some tea?" Michiru asked.

                "Yes, that would be wonderful," Katrina smiled and followed everyone. She was the second to the last person behind while Seiya was the last standing right behind her. 

                "You know, since it feels good outside we should eat our lunch here in the front yard!" Usagi said, pointing a finger in the air. She turned to Katrina. "Please stay for lunch, Katrina. We would like you to stay,"

                "Sure, I'll stay,"

                "Great! I'll get some chairs and tables in the backyard,"

                "I'll help you," Haruka said. With that said they both left to go get the chairs and tables.

                "I'll go get the food and everything," Mamoru said, walking back inside the house.

                "Usagi-chan!" a voice yelled behind the tall bushes in front of Usagi's house. "Usagi!"

Everyone turned around to the gate where four girls stood. A tall dark haired teen walked inside the front yard greeting everyone. Her black eyes traveled to Katrina who was smiling sweetly to Usagi's friends.

                "Hi! I'm Rei!" she stuck out her hand and smiled.

                "Hi, I'm Katrina,"

Three other teenage girls walked up to Katrina. The one with a red bow in her hair and looked slightly like Usagi spoke, "I'm Minako!" she smiled and pulled her shy blue haired friend. "This is Ami-chan!"

                "Nice to meet you," Ami said.

Another tall, pretty green-eyed teenager came up. "And I'm Makoto, nice to meet yah!"

                "Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto!" Usagi said, coming back from her backyard with Haruka carrying tables and chairs.

                "Hi Usagi," Rei said. "I was calling you from the front!"

                "I was in the backyard with Haruka-chan, we're eating out here if you don't mind,"

                "We don't mind!" the four said.

In less than 5 minutes everything was prepared. Mamoru came out with hot dogs, soda and chips. Everyone seated and started grubbing.

                "So, Katrina…" Usagi said but stopped and took a bite of her hot dog. "Where are…" She took another bite. "You from?"

Everyone laughed at Usagi then turned to Katrina.

                "I'm originally from California but I moved to Tokyo when I was really little because my mom loved it here,"

                "You speak Japanese very well. Kind of hard to believe you were born from the states," Mamoru said.

                "Arigato!" she smiled and placed chips on her plate. She looked over where Seiya was. He was looking straight at her. Their dark blue eyes met and they smiled at each other. Seiya winked making her blush a little. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream nearby. Everyone dropped what he or she was eating and glanced at one another. Katrina touched her communicator gently. All of them stood up at the same time also making them sweat drop and chuckling.

                "Katrina?" Usagi said.

                "Hai?" she said, still holding onto her communicator in her pocket.

                "We're going to check what happened. Why don't you stay here?"

Katrina became confused. _Why all of them at the same time? What can they do? Then again, there's a chance for me to transform…_

"Katrina?" Usagi said, interrupting her thoughts.

                "Hai, go ahead," Katrina said.

Everyone nodded at her and turned the corner. Three headsets, two lip rods, four henshin sticks and one brooch appeared in his or hers hand.

Meanwhile, Katrina made sure they were gone and hid behind a bush. A few presses of buttons were made and Icily came on the tiny screen. She had a smile on her face. "Hello Katrina,"

                "Are you coming down or what? Isn't that one of your monsters?" Katrina said.

                "Calm down, I'll be there in a minute. Transform now. I have a feeling this victim will turn out to have a Crystal!" Icily's smile grew wider.

                "Yeah, yeah. Transform," Katrina said and closed her communicator and put it back in her pocket. She took a deep breath and nodded taking out a sky blue brooch. "Snow Crystal Power (Make-up)!" she said as she tapped her brooch making blue and white lights come out from the middle of her planet sign.  A white senshi fuku with a black bow and a baby blue collar appeared on her upper body as she spun around like a ballerina.  She lifted up both her arms, one arm right above her head and the other straight up in the air.  A pair of white and baby blue gloves showed on her arms.  She placed her hands in front of her stomach making a baby blue skirt appear and a long black bow in the back tying by itself.  A skinny baby blue strap covered her neck with a bright yellow star in the center.  A gold tiara with yet another baby blue oval appeared in the middle across her forehead. She opened her dark blue eyes and flipped back, doing a famous pose with her hand on her right hip.

                "I feel a Crystal Light!" a hideous dark purple monster with green eyes shouted. It turned to a young man with funny glasses and a brown trench coat over him. "You are the one! You are the one with the Crystal! I can feel it shining inside of you!"

                "Who the hell are you!?" the man shouted.

                "You're worst nightmare…" the monster whispered. "Now give me your Crystal!"

                "What Crystal are you—" before he could finish the dark purple creature placed his hand over the man's chest and out popped a bright light shaped in a small oval. The young man collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

                "Is this a Crystal Light?" the monster said in a low voice.

                "Hold it right there!" a voice said from behind. The green eyed creature turned around and snarled, "Who's there!?"

                "I won't forgive what you did to that fine young man!" the voice continued and jumped down from the shadows. A sailor senshi with blonde odangos and wings appeared. "Agent of love and justice, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" she yelled with lots of hand movements.

                "Sailor Moon?" the monster said, confused.

                "Hai!" four more voices shouted from the shadows. They jumped down like Sailor Moon.

                "Sailor Mercury!" a blue haired girl shouted.

                "Sailor Venus!" a blonde haired girl with a red bow on top yelled.

                "Sailor Mars!" a dark haired girl said.

                "Sailor Jupiter!" a tall brown haired girl that tied up in a ponytail also said.

The monster, still holding the Crystal gave a grunt. "What the hell do you want?"

                "Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter said, putting out her hand as her planet sign appeared and white lightening surrounding it. Green leaves circled around her. "Oak Evolution!" She spun quickly around and lifted her arms in the air making the leaves sharp and attacking the creature.

                "ARGH!!!!!!" the monster yelled in pain, almost knocking the Crystal Light out if its hands. He shook his head and growled at the scouts. "Lightening Mud!" it yelled making brown purplish lightening bolts shoot from his hand. The sailor senshi crashed into a wall, groaning in pain. Suddenly, a snapping rhythm filled the air.

                "What's that!?" the monster yelled, quickly looking at his surroundings.

                "Penetrating through the darkness of the night," a voice said.

                "The air of freedom breaks through," another said.

                "We are the three sacred shooting stars," a different one also said.

                "Sailor Star Fighter!" a medium height woman with long black hair that tied in a low ponytail shouted.

                "Sailor Star Maker!" a tall brown haired woman that tied in a low ponytail also shouted.

                "Sailor Star Healer!" a short silver haired woman that also was tied in a low ponytail yelled.

All three beautiful senshi spoke, "Sailor Starlights, stage on!"

                "Great, more senshi!" the monster sweat dropped.

A yellow shooting star flies around Star Healer's body. Her determined face lights up along with her sparkling green eyes. She holds onto her star compact tightly and lifts it up in the air yelling, "Star Sensitive Inferno!" She spins around making a huge white mixed with blue lightening bolt appear and aims it at the monster. The monster steps aside making Star Healer miss. They all gasp.

                "Baka!" the monster laughed. "Lightening Mud!" he attacked again. The Starlights join the other senshi on the wall.

                "What do we do Uranus?" a sea greened woman asked. Her blonde partner just stared at the creature with anger in her eyes. She made a fist and squeezed it tightly. She finally spoke.

                "We could take that Crystal he is holding. That seems to be the only reason he's here," she said, looking back at her partner, Sailor Neptune. "Let's go!" she told her, both jumping from behind a tree.

                "Snow Blast Attack!" two huge sky blue bolts of light shaped as planets surrounded Sailor Uranus.

                "What the—" Uranus said. Before she could finish her whole body shook as the bolts of lights came together, leaving her in the middle.

                "Uranus!" Sailor Neptune cried from behind her. She helped the short blonde haired woman up and spun around, looking for the person responsible for the attack.

All the senshi, including the monster eyed two shadows with one of their hands on their own hips standing tall with their hair blowing in the wind. "Protecting the season time and gates," the shadow on the right spoke.

                "We are the goddess sisters of season hour time," the left one said.

A light shone under the right the right person. "Sailor Snow!" she said. Her bows were black and her skirt, collar and gloves were baby blue.

Another light showed under the left person. "Sailor Ice!" she yelled. Her sailor fuku was a bit different. Instead of her bows being black like her sister, they were baby blue and instead of her skirt, collar and gloves being baby blue they were black. The two sisters crossed their own arms and glared at the other scouts, who seemed shocked by seeing the two new sailors.

_Sailor Snow? _Star Fighter thought to herself. She suddenly got interrupted by Uranus' yelling.

                "You!" she said pointing to Sailor Snow. "You were the one who attacked me! What was your damn reason for that!?"

                "Shut up!" she fired back. "We don't have time for this!"

                "Sailor Snow," Sailor Ice said. "Go check on the Crystal,"

                "Crystal? What Crystal?" Sailor Moon said.

                "None of your business!" Sailor Ice shouted.

Sailor Snow nodded and walked over to the monster. He gave the Crystal Light and slightly bowed to her. Sailor Snow turned to her sister. Sailor Ice ran up to her sister and examined the light. She put her hand over it and closed her eyes. "Yes, this is one of them," she smiled. She took the Crystal out of Sailor Snow's hands and held it gently. They were about to turn around and leave but a little tug stopped them. They spun around and met the creature's green eyes. Sailor Ice stepped up. "Good work! But we don't need you anymore,"

The monster's eyes widened with horror. Sailor Ice lifted up her hand and waved it around slowly in front of the creature's face. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the monster yelled and disappeared. Sailor Snow looked down at the ground. Sailor Ice turned around to face her sister. "Let's go," Sailor Snow nodded and walked next to her sister, making them disappear in the shadows.

                "Who the hell were those two?" Sailor Jupiter said, staring where the two sailors disappeared.

                "Sailor Snow and Sailor Ice, are you enemies or allies?" Sailor Moon whispered to herself. Sailor Star Fighter overheard what she said and placed her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. Sailor Moon turned around slowly and faced her friend then smiled.

                "It's going to be all right. I'm sure they have a special reason for doing all this. You always have people on your side," Star Fighter said and smiled. "So, why not this time with these scouts?"

Sailor Moon smile widened. "Thank you Fighter," she then walked away from her and walked slowly up to the hurt young man that lost his Crystal Light. She quickly healed him and turned to her friends. "Let's go back, Katrina might be looking for us," All of them retransformed and walked back to Usagi's house. They found Katrina still sitting at the food table with her hands in her lap. She looked up and found her new friends looking down at her.

                "There you guys are! I was looking for you!" she said, standing up. "Did you find out what happened?"

The others glanced at one another and back at Katrina. "No," they said together and shook their heads.

Katrina just smiled sweetly at them. "Well, I better get going home now. It was very nice meeting all of you,"

                "Nice meeting you too!" they all said.

                "Can we see you again?" Seiya said almost quickly that you couldn't understand.

She turned to face Seiya and smiled. "Of course. I'll see you guys around," she said and winked then turned to leave. After she was gone, Yaten elbowed Seiya and raised his eyebrows. Seiya understood Yaten's message and yelled at him. "SHUT UP YATEN!"

                "You know you like her Seiya! Don't try to hide your feelings!" Yaten said, laughing. Seiya's eyes shot up with anger and started chasing after Yaten while the rest of the group tried to break things up with them.

*--

Sorry this chapter took so long.  Something happened to the first chapter and I had to redo it. It wasn't showing up for some reason. I lost my reviews and stuff so yeah. It really sucks. =\ Oh well…please R&R! No flames! Thank you! The next chapter will be based on Sailor Ice's transformation and a big dinner with Usagi and the others meeting Katrina's sister, Icily. Also, maybe another target for the Crystal Lights and what exactly are they. Find out more with the next chapter! ^.^

End of Chapter 2 


End file.
